Horizon events
by Laina Inverse
Summary: Horizon. A colony gone dark. A reunion with an old friend. Or so one might think. Various Shepards have different opinions on what their friends think about their new employer. Some are less pleased than other about the accusations that come across. T for language


"You're in the presence of a legend, Delan. And a ghost."

Tabby turned at the familiar voice, a little smile flickering across her face. It was _good_ to know that while she may have lost half the colonists on Horizon, Kaidan hadn't been one of them.

Delan looked from Kaidan to Tabitha Shepard and her companions, then scowled.

"All the good people we lost and you get left behind," he grumbled. "It figures. Screw this. I'm done with you Alliance types."

As the mechanic stalked off, Kaidan stepped forward. Tabby cocked her head a little, as he seemed to search her face for something. Then, armor and armaments notwithstanding, he reached out and pulled her into a hug; she was not slow in returning it, and couldn't help but feel the faintest touch of relief. Maybe he would _listen_ to her...

"I though you were dead, Tabs," he said quietly. "We all did."

"It's been too long Kaidan," she smiled at him as he pulled back. "How've you been?"

"Is that all you have to say?" He huffed a little, and Tabby's eyes narrowed slightly. "You show up after two years and act like nothing's happened? I though we had something Tabby. Something real. I... I loved you. Thinking you were dead tore me apart. How could you put me through that?! Why didn't you try to contact me, why didn't you let me know you were alive?!"

Tabitha rubbed her forehead and sighed. He really wanted to have this conversation here and now? So much for a happy reunion. Well fine, if he wanted to get pissy about it, she could get pissy right back, and she had a whole list of things she felt like yelling about.

"First of all, I was dead," she snapped. "According to him," and she gestured over her shoulder at Jacob, who startled a little to be indicated, "I was meat, tubes, and little else. Kind of hard to contact someone when you're _not breathing_ Kaidan. I woke up and I couldn't even contact my _mother_, and y'know, on the SR2, there's no such thing as an untapped channel. Cerberus likes their investments!"

"So you're with-"

"I'm not _done_ Alenko!" she retorted. He shut up, eyes wide. It was nice, Tabby decided privately, to see that she still had the use of her 'commander speaking now shut the hell up' voice. "Secondly, if I _had_ been alive, did it ever occur to you that I could be in a deep cover op? I would not have been _allowed_ to contact you if that were the case. Just because it wasn't doesn't mean that any of this crap is _my fault_. You had two years to get over me and move on. Like _hell_ I was going to send you a message and reopen an old injury. I'm not _that_ cruel.

"_Thirdly_, I'm involved in another goddamn race-war with someone?! You saw the damned Collectors! You _saw_ what the hell they did! _That_ is what I'm fighting now, and the Alliance isn't _helping_ me. Cerberus is. Do I trust them? Hell no! Do I have a _choice?!_ Also hell no! So don't you _dare_ say what I think you're about to say and start bitching about how Cerberus is evil, and the Alliance is good. _I already know that!_

"The Alliance is political, and don't tell me it's not," she continued, jabbing a finger into Kaidan's chest, making him jump a little. "I _grew up_ on Alliance ships, and I damn well know the level of politicking that goes one among the ranks. It's bullshit, and it's impossible to escape. Cerberus might be looser in regs, but it's _still_ political bullshit, and _I have no time for it_. I am fighting a war, trying to make sure humanity survives it, and I _am not_ happy about the bedfellows I have to keep to make it _feasible!_ So you can take your prejudiced attitudes, and tell the Alliance that I am _saving their asses_ again, and they can thank me for it later! _After_ I've stopped the Collectors and the Reapers, _again_."

She folded her arms across her chest and gave Kaidan her best 'I dare you to contradict me' stare. As it had in the past, it made him back down and shake his head a little.

"Okay. Okay. You've made your point Commander. I still don't _like_ it, but... But I guess I can accept it. I've... gotta report back to the Alliance. See what they say."

"You do that," she said shortly. Then she softened slightly, and smiled faintly. "And hey, Kaidan?"

"...yeah?" his expression was wary.

"Congratulations on the promotion."

"...thanks, C... Tabby. Be careful out there, okay?"

She nodded, and watched as he walked away, then dusted her hands off slightly.

"...was that a good resolution or a bad resolution?" Jacob asked as she turned to face him and Mordin.

"I shut him up," she pointed out. "Hell, he knows the Alliance is all about politics and bullshit. And he should know better than to try and emotionally manipulate me like that. I am the one in charge, and he knows it."

"Seemed good," Mordin opined. "Vented feelings, told point blank what was going on. Alenko seemed to accept it. No hard feelings."

"Pretty much," Tabitha shrugged. "I still don't like working with Cerberus, but sometimes you have to accept that you have to lie with the devil to do the work of the angels."

Jacob shook his head a little, and she grinned.

"He probably still thinks I'm an idiot for working with Cerberus, but I'm okay with that. _I_ think I'm an idiot for working with Cerberus. Which reminds me..." She lifted a hand to her earpiece. "Joker. Send in the shuttle. Time to be done with this colony."


End file.
